Professor!
by Smile Life Away
Summary: Our favorite Next Generation characters have detention what do they have to say? Completely Dialogue Conversations. Rated T cause I'm super paranoid. Final Chapter Now Up!
1. Why Do You Hate My Father?

**A/N: Because I've been wanting to do this forever. A completely dialogue conversation between Scorpius and Neville Longbottom a.k.a Herbology Proffessor Longbottom.**

**First Year**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

"Why do we have to take Herbology Professor Longbottom?"

"Have you finished with the filing?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good"

"But why…?"

"Do you know why you are in detention Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because you don't like me."

"That's not it."

"That's what Potter said, you have a vendetta."

"I do not have a vendetta Mr. Malfoy."

"But Potter…"

"I thought you hated Potter?"

"I don't hate Potter; I just dislike him because he's an ar…"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

"Sorry you sound like my mother though she always gets mad when I use that word to."

"As she should."

"Potter says you hate my dad, is it because he uses those words too?"

"Potter…doesn't know everything"

"Well my father does, mummy looked like she was going to strangle him once, it was funny until grandfather ruined it by coming over…did I tell you we moved out of the manor?"

"Scorpius you are in detention because you talk too much."

"That's not my fault."

"Whose is it?"

"Potter"

"Well next time I will put you both in detention."

"Professor Longbottom"

"Yesss…"

"Why do you hate my father?"

"I have nothing against him."

"You are a bad liar."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"He said it was because he stole your remembrall in first year."

"He would"

"You haven't gotten over that."

"Scorpius have you ever thought that maybe grown-ups have a reason for not telling you every detail of their lives."

"Yes, because they have something to hide…what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Scorpius."

"What is my father hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Then…"

"Oh look your detention is over."

"That's a cop out."

"I never thought you would be fond of Muggle sayings."

"There is a lot that you don't know about me. Like secretly I like my mum more than my father."

"Most boys do"

"Oh"

"Goodbye Scorpius"

"I bet Potter will tell me."

"Goodbye"

"I'll ask daddy to send you a new remembrall that way you won't hate him and I'll stop getting detentions."

"There is no correlation between detention and your father."

"Sure."

"If you are not leaving you can re-pot a mandrake."

"Goodbye Professor, I'll send an owl about that Remembrall."

"Malfoy!"


	2. Cheeky With Age

**A/N:Year Three a conversation between Albus Potter and Neville Longbottom**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own It**

* * *

"Professor?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Why am I the one in detention?"

"You should ask Scorpius that."

"Figures."

"He really is a nice boy, a bit…well, he's nice. You two could be very good friends."

"I doubt it."

"Have you ever even tried?"

"Yep, in first year, the first day of first year, he told me to piss off, so I did."

"That was two years ago."

"Well, he has his own friends now, and Rose, of course. She drools over him."

"Potter!"

"Well, she does, it is a crush that's becoming border-line pathetic, besides he hasn't tried to be my friend either."

"Maybe because he is just like you and doesn't want to try."

"Well, when he does I'll follow the suit, besides I don't see my father and his having a chat in Diagon Alley…in fact, the avoid each other."

"That does not mean you and Scorpius should do so."

"Will you at least tell me why Malfoy doesn't have detention too?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken I think it was because the head of his house excused him because he confessed"

"That little prat rats me out so he doesn't land his arse in detention…what a little bast…"

"Albus, I will not tolerate that kind of language, you know as well as I do how serious of an offense cheating is, to even have considered it…"

"Sorry Professor."

"Now, I think it would be prudent for the two of you to try and get along."

"I do hope you are going to have this same talk with Malfoy."

"Thirteen has made us cheeky, hasn't it…that will be five points from Gryffindor, and yes I will be…"

"Good, when I get out of here I'm going to hex that son of a…"

"Potter! Language!"

"Sorry Professor…"

"Well, I suppose your detention is over, now that you have finished cleaning…hopefully I won't be seeing much more of you in detention."

"Yeah Professor, I hope so to, but that all depends on our favorite little Slytherin."

"Albus Potter…"

"I'm going…goodbye Professor!"


	3. Divorcing my Parents

**A/N: Not funny just a bit of wisdom from dear old Professor to James Sirius Potter in his second year**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**

* * *

  
**

"I think Taylor would sound good, James Sirius Taylor."

"Err…Potter what are you talking about?"

"I'm divorcing my parents."

"Okay…"

"You don't believe me do you? I'm serious! I'm tired of being a Potter."

"And why is that?"

"Well no one gets it! I tried out for the Quidditch team, as a chaser, but they made me a seeker, said it was in my blood. And Slughorn was disappointed when he realized I'm no good at potions, but then he should have realized that last year. Even you professor, all of you, expect me to be just like my father…and I'm not."

"Potter, no one wants you to be like your parents."

"Then why did kids lift up my hair expecting a scar on my first day at Hogwarts. Roxanne teased me mercilessly over that."

"James, some people, well I guess they, they see you and can't get past that you look just like your father."

"And that's why I'm divorcing them...how about James Sirius Mullen"

"Potter you know, changing your name isn't going to do anything. My whole childhood I grew up in my parent's shadow. My grandmother was always telling me how I needed to be more like my father, brave. Eventually, I realized that making my own way did not require permission for anyone. And my grandmother, well eventually she understood, and she was proud of me, for being me."

"Professor?"

"Yes, James?"

"Maybe I won't change my name."

"Mhmmm…"

"Thanks."

"Of course Potter."

"Can I go now?"

"Considering nothing has gotten done in the small amount of time you've been here, no James you cannot."

"But, Professor?!"

"That's a large stack of papers; I would begin sorting if I were you."

* * *

**Review**


	4. The Question of Love

**A/N: Okay so I keep getting a bunch of story alerts and favorites but NO REVIEWS. Alright this is the last chapter I'm going to put up until I get two more reviews just two….yeah I'm getting witchy (you can change first letter as needed) I know but that's all I want..PLEASE :) **

**It's Rose's turn in detention and it is her fourth year **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"Professor"

"Yes, Rose?"

"What do you know about love?"

"Rose, this is detention, not social time."

"I know, but it's an important question."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm fourteen, girls need to know these things."

"Why don't you send your mother an owl?"

"She wouldn't understand."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy,"

"You are, are you?"

"Yes, he doesn't love me though."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because he barely ever speaks to me,"

"Ahh…"

"Professor, how do you make someone love you?"

"You can't make someone love you Rose, you know that."

"Well you know what I mean."

"This really is a conversation you should have with your mother."

"Well how do you get someone to look at you?"

"You could try speaking to him Rose."

"Do you think he would answer me?"

"Yes, I do."

"But he's rather quiet…what's so funny Professor, he is."

"Yes, the boy is a mute; I have a struggle getting him to speak up in class."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm professor, this is important."

"And hexing another student is wrong, which, Miss Weasley is why you are here."

"But Professor…"

"Why don't you simply invite him for a butterbeer on your next trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Professor that's brilliant…but I can't just ask him, I'd have to ask his friends to join us to, which means my friends would have to come…"

"Rose…"

"Don't you think that would be awkward professor?"

"Rose…"

"I suppose I could just ask him, maybe he would say yes, if I didn't embarrass him."

"Rose, if you have finished watering the plant, you may go."

"Will you ask Scorpius how he feels about me?"

"No Rose, I don't think that would be appropriate, now if you feel so strongly about his boy maybe you should just be a brave Gryffindor and ask him out."

"Do you really think that will work professor?"

"Maybe"

"I think I'll just write my mother."

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. The Problem with Girls

**A/N: So Scorpius Again. This time in his fourth year, a companion to "The Question of Love" BTW I will take request from anyone who reviews**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

* * *

"You know Professor, I've been thinking…"

"That you would come visit me when you don't have Herbology or detention?"

"No, that girls are stupid."

"And what, may I ask, would bring you to that conclusion?"

"Weasel."

"Scorpius!"

"Well Professor, she's…I don't know, out of nowhere, she is completely ignoring me. I bet she heard."

"Educate me, about what did she hear?"

"That I wanted to ask her out, I thought she would say yes, everyone assured me she would, but then I said her name, and she just walks away."

"Were you wearing that?"

"It's not funny Professor, she had detention with you, did she mention me?"

"Scorpius."

"I'll pay you 50 galleons if you tell me."

"Where did you…? Never mind, I will not be bought out."

"Even Potter allows himself to be bought out, the douche."

"I have rules about language; I also spoke to the both of you about being…"

"Never mind Potter, this is about Rose."

"Who told you it was okay to buy people out?"

"No one told me professor, you learn by example…don't tell my parents though, otherwise I'll be stuck spending holidays with them instead of abroad with my grandfather…not that I particularly like my grandfather, but he does take me to interesting places."

"Never say to a teacher 'don't tell my parents'."

"Okay, okay, tell them everything, but first tell me what Rose said."

"No Scorpius, how would you like it if I told Rose what you said?"

"That's exactly what I need you to do, will you professor?"

"NO!"

"But…"

"Scorpius, maybe you should talk to your father about these things."

"He wouldn't understand"

"And why is that?"

"He doesn't understand about girls."

"Where do you think you came from…?"

"You know what I mean Professor, all he cares about is my studies, that's why I'm asking you, you know about girls."

"Do I?

"Yeah well, you're married aren't you? You must know something."

"Maybe she likes you too."

"Then why is she ignoring me?"

"Because...she's playing hard to get,"

"What's that again?"

"You really should talk to your father."

"Professor…I see you as a father."

"Don't suck up."

"It's true."

"Nevertheless, you have your own father, who I'm sure would gladly answer all of your questions…"

"But it's different; I can't just go up to him and say 'girls are stupid.'"

"Why not?"

"Well…well...I don't know."

"Goodbye Malfoy."

"60 Galleons."

"No Malfoy."

"If my dad doesn't tell me, I'm coming back to you."

"Alright."

"Don't look so damn confident professor."

"You know it's not too late for me to give you detention."

"You're still my favorite teacher."

"And you're still a brown-noser."

"That's cold."

"Sc…"

"I'll be leaving now, if you see Rose, tell her I really like her, and I want to go out with her."

* * *

**Review…adorable puppy dog eyes or rather cat eyes like the ones in Shrek 2 when Puss in Boots comes**


	6. Did They Love Me?

**A/N: I wanted to do something a little different. In case you haven't noticed I'm not really going in consecutive order so I wanted to take a step back, to the beginning. Neville's first year as a Hogwarts Professor and Teddy's first year as a Hogwarts student. This is the conversation that started all others.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me**

**Thanks as always to my Beta: Jesus Luvs Everyone**

* * *

"You know Professor, I find this whole thing ridiculously unfair."

"And why is that Lupin?"

"Teddy, call me Teddy."

"Alright, Teddy then."

"Because Professor, I am being punished for being myself."

"Just because you can morph, does not mean you always should."

"But did you see their faces, one second my face was normal, and the next I had a snout…I even added in a howl to freak them all out…and the full moon sitting just outside…"

"Teddy Lupin!"

"Not Lupin, just Teddy, I told you that."

"Why do you dislike your surname?"

"Because…I hate my father, my mother too."

"Teddy?"

"Well, it's true. They had me and then went and got themselves killed. They cared more about Voldemort than me."

"That's not true Teddy…"

"How do you know Professor?"

"Well...well…they loved you; they were your parents after all?"

" Of course you can say that, bet your life's been perfect professor, bet your parents love you…not me though, I live with my grandmother, and sure I've got Harry…but…well he's got his own kids, he loves them more…"

"You know Teddy, me and you, we're not very different."

"How do you figure that Professor?"

"My parents were Order of the Phoenix members too, the first time around, and yeah they also got themselves…"

"Killed?"

"Nope crucio'd into insanity by the Lestranges."

"You mean Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"She was one of them."

"She killed my mum…that bitch!"

"Yeah, she was wasn't she…I was raised by my grandmother too, and when I started here I didn't tell anyone about my parents, and no one asked."

"Well, you didn't have hair that changes colors."

"Yeah you're right I didn't, but I did think for a while that my parent's didn't love me. If they had, they wouldn't have become aurors and wouldn't have joined the order."

"Yeah, they wouldn't have…if they loved me."

"Or maybe, maybe they loved you enough to try and make a better world for you, to protect you."

"You sound like everyone else."

"I suppose, you'd rather hear that your parents were bad people who never should have gotten themselves killed."

"Well…yeah…but you may be right too, it sounds better when you say it."

"Well, err…thanks Teddy that means a lot to me."

"Sure thing Professor…uhh…Professor?"

"Yeah Teddy"

"You won't spread this to my grandmother or Harry will you?"

"Not a word."

"Thanks Professor, and I'm really glad you came to Hogwarts."

"So am I…"

* * *

**Final notes:**

**It's so clear through the other conversations that Neville hates cursing so why doesn't he reprimand Teddy? Because I think he relates to him, understands what it's like and besides it's his first year teaching he's just getting used to everything...cut the guy some slack **

**Review Review Review :) **


	7. Outtake: Letters

**A/N: Here is A Special Outtake. Much thanks to everyone who reviewed. I decided to post the letters here instead of sending them to you via PM. Relates to Chapters 4 and 5**

**

* * *

  
**

**Rose**

Dear Mum,

Today I had detention with Professor Longbottom, at the conclusion of our rather interesting conversation he recommended that I write you, and so I am.

You see mother (how silly that sounds), there is a boy at school whom I fancy, no need for a name, I doubt you know him. Anyway, he is rather quiet, though Professor Longbottom seems to think otherwise, and only hangs around other boys, most of which are loud and obnoxious and don't seem right for him at all.

Anyway mum (much better), I was wondering if you had any advice on the matter of how to get him to like me, and/or ask me out. I suppose the information that he only speaks to me in Muggle Studies class might be helpful.

Your daughter,

Rose Weasley

* * *

**Hermione**

Rosie,

Is this boy a certain Scorpius Malfoy, yes I know, a little owl (in the form of Hugo), told me. If he doesn't like you he is either blind or gay (of which your father would probably prefer the latter). Oh don't worry I haven't told him anything.

Anyway, if you must know a way to get a boy to like you, you must…well…first I would like to ask how you got detention? And second I would recommend that you stop bothering Neville with this sort of thing. Now, as I was saying, if he is so horribly shy as you insist he is it is very likely that he likes you too and is just afraid to say so. If his friends are so loud and obnoxious then eventually they will tease him enough into asking you out. Also boys are rather slow about getting around to things, that I have noticed. In the meantime you should focus on other things such as your studies, or maybe even date another boy while you wait for this one to come around.

When he does finally ask you out, (which Hugo seems to think is in a few days), please dear hold your head high with Weasley pride and do not lick his boots. (I mean that in a figurative sense of course, I am very aware that Scorpius Malfoy does not wear boots). Instead you may answer in the affirmative with grace, or 'play hard to get' which I do not recommend it is very….umm…well never mind. If you have any more questions you know where to find me Rose, I'm only ever a letter away, and please dear, stay out of detention.

Signed,

Mum

Hermione Jean Granger- Weasley

* * *

**Scorpius**

Father,

I send my regards to you and mother. My studies are going well, especially potions and muggle studies. I find the latter extremely enjoyable. Did you know that Muggles use these nifty little things called cellphones to communicate? (I was hoping you could buy me one). Anyway the topic I wish to address is school and more specifically girls.

I spoke to Professor Longbottom (who is my favorite teacher whether or not he believes it) about this matter and he informed me that I should speak to you instead. So I am asking you as he recommended…Aww…hell dad I can't keep up with the formality of this letter.

Dad,

Girls are stupid. Why can't they understand? What is wrong with them? One second you think wow, she might like me and then the next she is completely ignoring you out of nowhere. It's all Zabini's fault, he kept saying I was afraid to ask her out and it was getting annoying so I swore I would do it. I said her name and she turned her head and walked away like she didn't even see me. What am I supposed to do? Did you ever have a girlfriend dad? I bet you didn't you don't seem like the girlfriend type you seem more like the "oh I like you let's get married" type. Am I right? Never mind. Maybe I should have just asked mum, she could have told me. She's smart.

Write back if you feel like it and even if you don't feel like it I need a new broom. The Lightning 3000 would be nice. Can you also send me 60 galleons? I won't tell you what they're for if you don't ask.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

(Could you have come up with a stupider name dad, seriously???)

* * *

**The last one is my personal favorite. **

**Wonder what Draco has to say to his son. REVIEW. And I just might have it in me to put up another letter :)**


	8. Outtake: Letters II

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't planning on putting this up until Saturday, But I took a Spanish exam today and so to celebrate I'm updating my story…wow…I'm really lame if I think that it is a good way to celebrate**

**Draco writes back. Yeah, he contradicts himself…a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…yeah…right and Draco Malfoy secretly loves Hermione**

**

* * *

  
**

Scorpius,

No, I am not going to buy you a cell phone (what the hell is a cell phone?). No, I am not going to buy you a new broom, yours works fine. No, I am not going to send you 60 galleons, but I will ask why you need them.

Do not curse, it is a bad habit. (Yes, _hell _is a curse word). It is nice to hear that your studies are going well. Why, may I ask, were you in Professor Longbottom's office, you didn't have detention again did you? I will ask that you do not bother your Herbology Professor about girls; I also recommend that you stop trying to buy people out. (Yes, your favorite Professor sent me a letter). I will be talking to your grandfather about that. Meanwhile, you can spend the Christmas holiday either at Hogwarts or with your mother and me.

Now, to answer your question, what were you wearing when you asked her? If you were dressed the way you do around the house, it is no surprise she pretended not to know you, I do the same thing however unsuccessfully. At the same time, yes girls are stupid at your age, they are also clingy, rather annoying, and feel the need to laugh loudly and shriek in agreement at everything you say. (Yes I had a girlfriend in school).

If this girl is so amazing, why don't you just ask her out in class? She can't run away from you there, and she can't ignore you without looking extremely stupid. I can assure you it will work in your favor, unless of course she says no in which case she is a bitch and unworthy of your time anyway. I suppose you could ask your mother but don't include what I have written in this letter, she remodeled the house, and couch is largely uncomfortable.

Feel free to write to me about anything.

Your father,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. You were almost Cronus Leo Malfoy so be thankful!

* * *

**Think of it what you wish this is the most fun I've had writing anything in a long long time. Thanks to my Beta. Next Chapter Back to Dialogue Fics, will be updated probably on Saturday **


	9. First Name Basis

**A/N: Okay I promised a chapter so here is a chapter, sorry it's a day late. **

**Brief note: The title has been changed to **_**Professor!**_** because there is already a story called "Detention with Professor Longbottom." I have sent all reviewers this is in a PM but here it is just in case anyone didn't get it :)**

**We are part of a community. Did you know that? I didn't until I was looking at my stats. It's called "When all Was Well"**

**The tally for who should have detention is:**

**Albus-1 **

**James-1**

**Teddy- 1**

**Roxanne-1**

**Everyone Else- 0**

**You guys are pathetic JK JK**

**Okay the winner is Teddy- Year 7 with Professor Longbottom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

"You know, I'm really going to miss you Neville."

"Excuse ME!"

"Well, I was thinking, since we're both adults now we should treat each other as equals."

"After you graduate, get married, have kids, and save the world…then you can call me Neville."

"Now Nev…Professor, that's hardly fair. The world has already been saved, nothing is wrong right now."

"Exactly"

"What about when I graduate?"

"Sure, if you graduate without ever getting detention."

"But Professor, I'm already seventeen, and I'm in detention now…shouldn't you have told me this when I was eleven."

"You didn't ask."

"Come on Nev"

"Teddy!"

"Alright, alright…I'll just stay your subordinate forever."

"Teddy,"

"What are you gonna say Professor? Finish filing, go feed that plant, you wouldn't have been in here if you hadn't hexed that Hufflepuff, you shouldn't have turned Victoire's hair blue…"

"No…I'm going to miss having you."

"Gee…thanks Professor."

"And when did you turn Victoire's hair blue."

"Forget I said that, it was a joke."

"Teddy!"

* * *

**Voting is still Open :) Please Read and Review. I'm not sure I like this one very much. Sorry it's so short. :) **


	10. I Don't Like Him

**A/N: And the votes are in…**

**Scorpius: 3**

**Victoire: 3**

**Albus: 2**

**Teddy: 2**

**Rose: 1**

**James: 1**

**Fred II: 1**

**Roxanne: 1**

**Everyone Else: 0**

**The winner is *drumroll* **

**Victoire's turn in detention what does she have to say about Teddy?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"That prat, I hate him. If he thinks he can get away with this he is sorely misled."

"Blue is a very nice color for you, Victoire."

"This isn't a joke, Professor!"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you liked him."

"I DO NOT LIKE TEDDY LUPIN!"

"Okay…"

"He is a thorn in my side, he is also a jerk, a prankster, and he thinks he is so great just because he can look like whatever he wants whenever he wants."

"Okay."

"I mean… no one cares that you can make your hair and eyes match with whatever you wear."

"Alright,"

"And no one cares about how his dad is the reason the Shrieking Shack is called the Shrieking Shack…"

"Yes."

"I mean, I don't go on about how I'm one-eighth Veela, whenever he is in hearing distance."

"Maybe he likes you?"

"Don't joke Professor…he doesn't, and I definitely DO NOT like him."

"Okay."

"There is no reason for you to smile like that Professor. He's cute, I'll admit it. When he's not doing strange things to his face and hair…"

"Okay…"

"BUT…that does not mean I like him…because I don't."

"Alright."

"Don't okay, alright me, Professor."

"Victoire?"

"What?"

"If you're not going to do anything productive then you can join everyone in Hogsmeade."

"I bet you're saying this because Teddy's there…well I'll go…but NOT to see Teddy, because I DON'T like him."

"Goodbye Victoire."

"Wait...Professor, does my hair look really bad?"

"No Victoire, and I'm sure Teddy will love it..."

"Goo...that's not funny Professor...GOODBYE!"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter will be Scorpius since he tied with Victoire and after that an outtake your question which you can answer in the review. Would you rather read:**

**Scorpius and Rose in detention together**

**-or-**

**Teddy asking Victoire out**

**Both will come eventually :) **


	11. Sins of the Father

**A/N: I do feel slightly guilty about this chapter not being funny. However, I've wanted to do it and you guys wanted Scorpius so here it is. Scorpius and Neville**

**Disclaimer: Rowling owns it not me**

* * *

"Are you alright Scorpius?"

"Huh…oh yeah…I'm fine…what do you have for me today?"

"Well, the tables need to be cleaned."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah Professor."

"Do you want to explain why you hexed Albus?"

"No, not really."

"You'd rather just clean."

"Yeah..."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"Have a seat Scorpius…now tell me, what's wrong?"

"He died…my grandfather died, and Albus said it was better that way because he was a rotten Death Eater…that's why I hexed him."

"Scorpius…"

"I mean, I know he wasn't on the good side during the war, but I still liked him. And he was nice to me, and he took me places with him during the summer…my mum's parents didn't do anything wrong during the war, but they won't even talk to me…they pretend I don't exist."

"You can leave, if you want."

"I'd rather stay and clean Professor, your tables are disgusting."

"Scorp…"

"I mean, what does it matter anyway? We all die eventually. And, well my parents will take me to France in the summer…"

"Sc…"

"He taught me how to duel in first year, over Christmas Break…I told him about how I kept getting jinxed in school so he taught me…I never thanked him."

"Are you sure you…?"

"It's not fair! It just isn't! I suppose it's the whole 'sins of the father' thing but doesn't it end? Why am I here yelling at plants? Why isn't Albus? It's because of our families, I know it is…because Lucius Malfoy is one more Death Eater gone, it doesn't matter what else he was."

"He was your grandfather."

"Yeah…"

"And he loved you."

"Of course…"

"Then it shouldn't matter to you. You should remember him for who you knew him to be."

"But even you can't say anything good about him Professor."

"Sure I can."

"What?"

"He had one hell of a grandson."

* * *

**I promise next chapter will be happier. As of now the tally stands**

**Rose/Scorpius: 7**

**Teddy/Victoire: 2**

**So unless there are a mass of Teddy/Victoire PMs/ reviews next chapter's outtake will be Rose/Scorpius :) **


	12. Outtake: BreakUp!

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, I'm BEAST!**

**This came as a special request from a reviewer (missny1). I put it up as an option for you wonderful reviewers and you said you wanted it. I wasn't sure exactly how to write it so I decided an outtake would be the best format.**

**Side note: Last Chapter "Sins of the Father" takes place in fifth year. Thank you "dork-with-glasses" for pointing this out to me**

**Scorpius and Rose are…together… in 5****th**** year**

**Not all dialogue because it uses three characters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Neville Longbottom stared at the two fifth years he had called to stay after class. But neither one was looking at him; instead they were both facing each other.

"So, who wants to explain?"

No answer, just surly silence.

"You need to get over it Rose" Scorpius snapped, breaking the silence while still ignoring Neville.

"Well, if you'd just tell me why…"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Rose, Scorpius," Longbottom interrupted, "I've had enough of your constant bickering. Now sit down and tell me what is going on, or you will both see me in detention tomorrow."

"It's his fault" Rose complained.

"People break up all the time Rose, just because you can't deal with it…"

"That's what this is about?"

"Yes, Professor, it's about Rose being a b…"

"Watch your language, Mr. Malfoy."

"I was going to say baby" he lied raking at his blonde hair with his fingers.

"No, it's about Scorpius just doing whatever he wants without explanation" Rose countered, her mouth pursed in a frown.

"I told you I was breaking up with you. It's not like I just did it without saying anything, and then went and started snogging Christine."

"You didn't say why though. You just said "I want to break up", and then went to snog Christine."

"She's a better kisser than you."

"Scorpius!" Longbottom interrupted, "are you trying to get detention?"

"You made the choice to listen."

"Well…"Rose interrupted on the verge of tears, "well Greg is better at kissing than you."

"Goyle, are you serious…that's the best you can come up with Weasley…Goyle. He can barely tie his own shoes, how can you say he's a good kisser. When have you even kissed him?" he asked accusingly, and her face turned bright red, "of course, you haven't."

"Well…you've never kissed Christine."

"Ask her."

"Malfoy, Weasley…" Neville interrupted, "I will see you both in detention tomorrow, and I will be writing your parents."

"What" Scorpius suddenly looked scared, "don't do that…my mum will kill me!" he grabbed his hair again. "I-broke-up-with-you-because-James-said-if-I-did-he-would-throw-the-next-Quidditch-game-so-I-could-get-the-Snitch-and-Flint-wouldn't-kick-me-off-the-Quidditch-team-but-he-lied-and-he-said-if-I-asked-you-out-again-he-would-tell-the-headmaster-about…well that parts not important. I thought you would let it go if I kissed Christine." Now his face was red, and Rose's was pale as she stared at him gaping.

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME FOR QUIDDITCH!" she finally screamed

"Err…well...Rose…it's…I…well…"

Neville Longbottom now watched partially amused.

"You're dismissed" he said and watched Rose chase Scorpius out of the Herbology classroom with her wand out.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY"

"GOYLE!!!" Now he needed the friend who apparently could not even tie his own shoes.

Neville shook his head wondering if he should give Rose detention for this. _No_. He mentally decided; let the boy learn a lesson about girls.

* * *

**Yes. It is stupid, extremely stupid. But you know what. I DON'T CARE! Because…I had soooo much fun writing it, Next chapter will be Outtake V (I think?) Victoire/Teddy…I told you they were coming up soon. **

**For anyone interested the final poll which included reviewers and PMers was**

**Scorpius/Rose- 9**

**Teddy/Victoire- 4**

**How did I count? For every review= one vote. **


	13. Outtake: Go out with Me

**A/N: Due to the fact that I am sensing some Albus hate from reviewers…guess what the next chapter is going to be? Yup…Albus…he's really not so bad. And Scorpius is no angel. **

**Teddy and Victoire have a little chat after her dismissal from detention**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it…I don't but I still OWN! (That was me, being stupid…for anyone who is not familiar with the phrase OWNAGE! Ignore me…)**

* * *

"Hi Victoire, your hair looks nice."

"Shut up Teddy, and stop smirking like an idiot!"

"Okay, fine, I was thinking, well, let's go out."

"Excuse me?"

"I like you, you like me, let's date."

"Are you so tactless you can't ask someone out properly?"

"I am not tactless."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine…I'll just get on my knees and take your hand."

"Now you're over exaggerating."

"LISTEN EVERYBODY, I'M ASKING VICTOIRE OUT!"

"Shut up Teddy, people…are looking…why are you making your hair pink?"

"VICTOIRE, I LOVE YOU! MORE THAN CHOCOLATE! AND I THINK YOU ARE THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WORLD! AND…WELL… I KNOW YOU LIKE ME TOO, EVEN IF YOU SAY I'M AN ANNOYING PRAT AND THAT YOU HATE ME. SO, WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME? IF YOU DO, WELL THEN…I'LL BE THE HAPPIEST GUY IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

"You do understand that you're going to be hoarse tomorrow."

"Yes."

"And that your hair is bright pink…"

"I did it to get more attention."

"Teddy…"

"YES!"

"Be quiet!"

"Is that a yes?"

"I suppose so."'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is so short. I blame it on AP European History and AP Macroeconomics. My time is being significantly cut down. You won't have a new chapter until Saturday…sorry :( I'll write it in JA tomorrow (stands for like Jour de Academique or something like that. I think it's French. Yeah...I fail at languages just look at my Spanish grade. (I'm joking..don't) It's just a study hall but IB (International Baacaluarate (sp??) Likes to be fancy. **

**Review Please :) Thanks to my sister (name not displayed for personal protection) and my beta (Jesus Luvs Everyone). I am making a list of the request I've been receiving and soon you guys will have a new vote!!! As of now…ummm…oh got an idea you can vote on this…am I male or female??? I'm very interested to know what you have to say. :) **


	14. Miscommunication

**A/N: I know I said this chapter would be Albus. Okay, here's what happened. I got a new idea and it was perfect so I had to put it up. This is year 7 and after this chapter I will be sure to backtrack...enjoy.**

**Scorpius Malfoy and Neville Longbottom Year 7**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

"Professor?"

"What did I tell you about waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Well this is important Professor."

"What is it?"

"What happens when you do something that you really feel bad about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

"For what to happen?"

"I mean it's all my fault, now she's going to hate me forever."

"Scorpius…"

"The only way she's going to forgive me is if I get on my knees and give her a ring."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh man, I'm screwed; she's going to kill me. My dad's going to kill me. Her dad's going to kill me. I wonder if Avada Kedarva hurts."

"Scorpius."

"It was so easily preventable too…"

"Scorpius"

"I should have guessed, she was in the bathroom all yesterday."

"Scorpius!"

"I'm so dead,"

"Now let's talk about this like reasonable people."

"And she kept hinting at it."

"Mal…"

"I should have known something was up, she was ignoring me after all, when I didn't get it."

"Sc…"

"How much do you think a ring costs?"

"I'm sure you can afford it."

"Right…oh god…this cannot be happening."

"Now Scorpius I want you to sit down… this happens sometimes, and it will work out. Sure you might have to leave school, Rose too. And yes, it may be hard at first. But the important thing is that you are there for Rose at a time like this. And that the baby has two loving parents."

"Uhh…Professor…what are you talking about?"

"That Rose is pregnant."

"Rose is PREGNANT?!?"

"I thought that was what you were saying."

"No, I forgot about her damned anniversary…Rose is pregnant? Oh god, I can't breathe professor."

"No Scorpius…no I thought…that was what you meant. I didn't say she was pregnant. Scorpius are you okay, you're not breathing. Breathe. Breathe. Scorpius Rose is not pregnant, I don't think."

"Yeah, of course…that's impossible."

"Right..Sure…"

"NO, I don't know why I was freaking out. I have always abided by school rules. I have been a good person. I haven't done anything in the Room of Requirement with Rose at all. But Albus…"

"Scorpius!!!"

"I think I'm going to leave now Professor."

"You just convinced me that you had gotten Rose Weasley pregnant! Only to find out you were talking about an anniversary you missed! And then you tried to cover up the fact that you were shagging said Rose in the Room of Requirement with an "I'm Leaving Professor and you expect, NOT to get detention!"

"You're still my favorite teacher."

"And you, have scarred me for life."

"Hey, it could be worse. I could be Albus, in which case it would be your daughter that I was shagging in the Room of Requirement."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Don't believe me?"

"Get out of here now! Before you tell me that my son is shagging Lily."

"No, but he is snogging Hugo."

"Out!"

"Goodbye Professor, I'll work on buying that ring."

* * *

**I bet you now have a million questions especially about Rose and Scorpius getting back together. Next chapter I shall throw you back into 5th year and do the Albus chapter I promised which by the way is almost written. :)**


	15. Jealous

**A/N: Sorry this one is so long**

**Hello, Hello, Hello. This chapter came because of my wonderful Albus haters, he's not that bad. So I wrote him a chapter. I was also very disappointed in you guys not answer my poll :'( the answer was I am a…g…b…gi…bo…gir...b…I guess you'll never know now. Unless of course you answered me in a review then I sent you a Pm with the answer :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Introducing Albus and Neville Year 5**

* * *

"Professor Longbottom?"

"You don't have detention today Albus."

"I know, I have a question for you."

"Hmmm…"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"No Albus"

"Don't sigh professor, this is important."

"Well, you're not perfect."

"And I'm not as wonderful as Malfoy I suppose?"

"Scorpius isn't perfect either."

"Yeah, but he has that pity thing…"

"Albus!"

"Well, it's true. Poor Malfoy, you were born to bad people but you're not bad so we'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"You know that's not true."

"Sure it is, not only is the kid absolutely drowning in money, he's a rotten suck-up."

"He is a su…you should not judge other people Albus!"

"But I'm right, he got house points for telling the Divination Professor that red was an exceptionally beautiful color on her, because it really brought out her eyes."

"Albus"

"Why are you laughing Professor? You know it's true."

"I'm not laughing."

"You're almost choking, your face is bright red, should I call someone?!?"

"I'm fine Albus…now…"

"Now you agree with me that Scorpius is a suck-up."

"No."

"He told Hagrid that Care of Magical Creatures was his favorite class, and that Professor Hagrid was an exceptional teacher, and he was amazed that he wasn't headmaster yet."

"Albus."

"And it's not just teachers. James positively loves him."

"James?"

"Yeah, sure they had that row over Quidditch and Rose, but Scorpius, after the last game told James that he was the best Quidditch player he had ever seen, and he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up playing for a professional league…and James beamed…James doesn't beam."

"He's gifted in rhetoric?"

"He's a brown-noser."

"Albus."

"He has the password to the Gryffindor common room."

"How did he…?"

"Lily. He said to Lily that she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever met. And any boy that went out with her would be beyond lucky. And she's so gullible that she believed him."

"Your sister is very cute."

"Yeah whatever Professor…she's not all that…anyway, he also…"

"Albus, are you…jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay"

"I'm not Professor, how dare you think such a thing."

"You said you weren't jealous, okay…"

"I'm NOT!!!"

"Alright Albus, I believe you."

"NO you don't! You're smiling. Why would I be jealous of him? He's the son of a Death Eater, he's a Slytherin. He's an only child. He's on the Quidditch team. His parents buy him whatever he wants. He had a girlfriend, before me. Hell, I still don't have one…"

"Albus, what did I say about language."

"Sorry, Professor,"

"Now, you should be getting to bed. Unless of course you want detention,"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay Albus, I'll see you tomorrow in class. And I suppose I'll be seeing Malfoy too."

"You should wipe that smile off of your face Professor. And you better not write my dad."

"I'll decide what I do Albus, and that will be five points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor…you're such a good teacher…"

"Malfoy's a better suck-up."

"I knew you thought he was one."

* * *

**A/N: So what's the verdict. Next up Scorpius asks the Professor "Do you think she'll forgive me?" I bet you know who she is. **


	16. The Hypothetical Situation of Hyperion G

**A/N: So I had two ideas for this chapter. The first one was pretty much Neville is tired of Scorpius's rants and the little Malfoy gets what's coming for him. Reviewers get a copy. **

**The second is this**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!!! It is essential that you do so**

**Sorry if I haven't been replying to reviews I've been super bogged down and my alerts aren't working. As soon as the alerts emails pour in I shall send a reply. **

**An answer to the Fred question he shall come. And umm…in case anyone plans I had 30 chapters planned but am probably going to cut some…because for a number of reasons. Yep XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it there would be a book just for Scorpius**

* * *

**Scorpius and Neville **

"Oy, Professor?"

"Hmm…"

"I have a hypothetical question for you."

"And what is that?"

"Let's say, in a purely hypothetical sense. That there was a boy."

"Okay…"

"Let's call him Hyperion. Hyperion err…Greengrass."

"Your middle name and your mother's maiden name."

"Don't read into things Professor!"

"Scorpius…"

"And, let's say, that Hyperion did something stupid, and feels bad about it."

"And what, Scorpius, did Hyperion do?"

"He…well…he broke up with his girlfriend…for a sport…and I, I mean he, snogged her best friend."

"Yes, that's pretty bad."

"But now he feels horrible. And, well, she's dating someone else. A complete prat and he wants her to forgive him."

"He does, does he?"

"OH STOP PLAYING AROUND PROFESSOR. I'm talking about Rose. Me and Rose!"

"Umm…the correct phrase is Rose and…"

"I DON'T CARE!!! I love her Professor, and I've been a rotten bloke, no prat, no douche. I've been a douche."

"Well, yes you have."

"Don't agree with me!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I think…well…I think…Hyperion, will have to wait and see."

"Now _you're_ being the douche."

"Now _you_ have detention."

"But Professor!"

"I'll see you here, on Saturday."

"There's Quidditch on Saturday."

"You wouldn't have caught the snitch anyway."

"Now that's cold Professor, I'm offended."

"Goodbye, _Hyperion Greengrass."_

Goodbye, _Neville Longbottom."_

"And that will be ten points from Slytherin."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will either be: Scorpius actually trying to get Rose to go out with him again –or- Rose reporting back to Professor Longbottom. It's up to you my loyal reviewers. Tell me in a review.**

**Vote on my poll and tell me what OC you want to see in Detention. (Neville's son etc. or no one), I am in fact a girl, but I'm not going to tell you my age. And well enjoy the rest of your day. **


	17. Should I Forgive Him?

**A/N: For all of the anonoymous reviewers who did not get a copy of the cut chapter. There is a link on my profile to access it. Actually, anyone can click it. Reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. I will continue to add outtakes and some special excerpts on here.**

**You can also post topics on this forum if you have request, or advertisements. Although you can just as easily do that in a PM or a review, feel free to discuss my cuts, and insult them XD below my posts, or create your own topics XD.**

**Now that the boring stuff is finished.**

**Before the chapter let us have a round of applause for XxrandomxX the lucky 100****th**** reviewer XD. You prize is…umm…I dunno ask for something and I'll see..**

* * *

**As for this chapter the winner is… Rose reporting back to Neville **

**I was thinking about this and decided to make it a two parter...So without further ado, part 1**

**Rose and Neville Year 5**

* * *

"So, Miss Weasley, you used a bat-boogey hex on Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yep."

"Explanation."

"I'll pass."

"Alright"

(Pause)

"Professor"

"Yes, Rose"

"Do you think I should say yes?"

"To what?"

"Well, he, asked me out again?"

"What about David?"

"We, well, we broke up, after Scorpius asked me."

"Ahh…"

"So…""

"If you want to"

"I'm asking for YOUR opinion."

"Rose…"

"Don't you have an opinion Professor !?!"

"Rose…"

"I mean, sure, as a teacher, you're supposed to treat us all with a calm indifference. But this is important, it's about love."

"You're fifteen."

"Sixteen in one week Professor,"

"You are still fifteen."

"Why are you focused on technicalities, this is more than any of that. You know what Oprah says?"

"Who?"

"Oprah."

"Who is Oprah?"

"She's a Muggle talk show host, I've seen her re-runs."

"Ummm…"

"An American Muggle talk show host."

"Rose…I…"

"YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF OPRAH!"

I'm sorry no,"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Should I say yes?"

"I think, you should do what you feel is right."

"That's the same thing as saying 'I don't know.'"

"Meanwhile you can write lines."

"But…"

"Scorpius has detention in less than thirty minutes, you may want to hurry up."

* * *

**A/N: I was on a sugar high when I wrote this. If you guys don't know who Oprah is then, umm...well...I suppose you could Google her. If you haven't voted on the poll yet...DO SO! Rose Part Two is coming up. What will she decide? **

**Sorry this took so long. Please Review XD**


	18. To Be a Rose

**A/N: So…I was thinking. I miss Scorpius. And I was thinking. Rose can wait. So here you go this chapter goes in-between the chapter you just witnessed, and "Should I Forgive Him" Part 2**

**Summary: Malfoy is intelligent, just not that intelligent**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Rose,"

"What Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to say, that you're beautiful, like a rose."

"Uh…huh…"

"And, you smell good, like a rose."

"Uh…Malfoy?"

"And you're thorny."

"EXCUSE ME?!?"

"In a good way, that's a compliment."

"How is thorny a compliment?"

"Well, you know, cutting, you make me bleed Rose."

"I make you…what!?!"

"My heart Rose, my heart is bleeding because of your thorns…you're what I live for!"

"I thought you lived for…"

"NO ROSE! Rose don't repeat what I have said in the past, I'm a new man…I live for you!"

"You're not exactly a man, Scorpius…"

"Without you, I must ask myself the question: to be, or not to be!"

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"You, Rose, of any other name would smell as sweet."

"Scorpius, really, this is why you don't just scan Muggle Studies reading assignments, you're not making any sense."

"I love you Rose! I do! And I'd well, well; I'd give up Quidditch for you!"

"Really?"

"In a theoretical sense."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"So you'll go out with me again?"

"Maybe."

--------------------------LATER-------------------

_Dear mum,_

_You were right, girls really do respond to Shakespeare. I'm starting to think Muggle books are the way to go._

_Scorpius_

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter was better than the last one. I was disappointed by it, so I know you were. I wrote this in Chemistry class today. **

**Next chapter, Rose goes back to Neville…ahh...the wonders of indecision.**

**130****th**** reviewer gets to choose the name of Neville's daughter. **

**If you guys don't like this one though I'm going to have to pull another "Shagging in the room of requirement" story to make you guys happy. XD**


	19. Staying in the Dark

**A/N: And here is part two. I don't know how I feel about this one; I was in such a rush to get to Letters Part III which is being written that this fell back on the backburner.**

**As always you may continue to vote, if you have not yet voted on my poll XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Rose and Neville**

* * *

"Umm…Professor Longbottom?"

"Rose, it's the last day of the term, the train is leaving in an hour and I'm packing up to go home, what could you possibly want?"

"Advice…"

"On…"

"Well, on what to do?"

"Again Rose? I gave you my opinion."

"Well it wasn't a good one. You didn't say what I should do…you know Professor, if you had just answered me before we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Rose…"

"Well, you were young once, weren't you? Didn't you have this problem?"

"As much as it might amaze you Rose, I wasn't exactly the guy every girl wanted to date.

"Well, it's not all _that _surprising."

"Anyway…"

"I mean, you should have done something different with your hair."

"Rose…"

"Or if you matched better,"

"Yes, your ex-boyfriend matched so well..."

"I dislike your sarcasm Professor. Yes, Scorpius may have failed in the Muggle clothes department, _but, _he made up for it in many other ways."

"I suppose, I don't want to know, which ways they were."

"Well…if you want I'll tell you."

"NO! NO thank you Rose. I'm fine being in the dark."

"Well, it's nothing like that Professor. We never did _that._

"Rose…stop…now…"

"I mean, have you ever done _that _Professor."

"Rose…"

"Well, I suppose you have, you do have two children. Still…it's hard to believe that you did, you know _it…"_

"Rose!"

"I wonder if Scorpius and I will ever do…well you know…"

"I'd rather not know."

"You know what Professor."

"Hmm…"

"I think, I'll say yes."

"WHY?"

"Because, he's not half-bad. And maybe he's good at _it."_

"ROSE WEASLEY! DON'T MAKE ME WRITE YOUR FATHER!"

"I'm joking Professor. Don't worry I'll hold off on that, for well, for at least two years…before you say anything. I'll be an adult then."

"LEAVE ROSE! I'm feeling sick."

"You know Albus asked Alice out. I saw them snogging in the hallway yesterday. It was a bit obnoxious, I must say."

"OUT!"

"Well good-bye Professor. And thanks for the advice."

"Merlin help me."

* * *

**Please Review XD.**

**I should say don't ask, don't tell. But I'm going to explain. This chapter was inspired by the day to day school activities I've experienced and umm...teachers' reactions XD**

**Yes. dork-with-glasses was the 130****th**** reviewer. So I sent her a PM to inform her. And like so many others of you she thought Alice would be the perfect name for Neville's daughter.**

**Next chapter a few more letters. What does Draco have to say to his son? What does Ron have to say to his daughter? AND What does Ron have to say to Scorpius? **


	20. Outtake: Letters III

**A/N: Good day to all. This is the final day to vote on the poll if you have not yet. After today it will be replaced with a new one. **

**This chapter is not Betad and I would have waited longer but...I felt bad making you guys wait this long. **

* * *

**Welcome to sixth year. So, it is time. Yes, introducing LETTERS PART III**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination**

* * *

Scorpius,

Explain this to me. Why, may I ask, did I get a howler from Ronald Weasley? Never mind, I'm afraid to hear your _explanation_ besides he explained it to me very well. So I have a different question for you. Why, are you dating Rose Weasley? What did I tell you about that girl? I understand that you have no respect for adults whatsoever…but…could you at least do as I say, just this once. BREAK UP WITH HER!

How about this? If you end this 'relationship' I will buy you that strange Muggle contraption you've been wanting. Whatever it's called…a fellyphone or something…well yes. That is my promise to you. If you, Scorpius Malfoy, break-up with Rose Weasley I will buy you one of those stupid Muggle play things. Not only will your decision save me grief and unnecessary stress, but also help me to keep my sanity, and avoid future howlers.

Your father,

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Dad,

Really dad? Is your memory that bad? It is called a cell phone. I'm sighing, though you can't see it. I wanted a cell phone two years ago. Do you listen to anything I say? Never mind. I'm sorry that Mr. Weasley is sending you howlers; however I'm not going to break up with Rose because of it. We've been getting on very well and I'm not going to lose her because you are still living in the twentieth century dad.

Anyway, I'm starting to like Herbology more than ever. I'm thinking about pursuing a career in it. Would that not be grand? Or I may take up a job at Hogwarts, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is thinking about retiring soon. Imagine it, a Malfoy as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, wouldn't you love to see their faces.

Tell mother I send my regards and do send a gift in your next correspondence. (Don't you love my big words).

Your son (who has the highest score in his N.E.W.T. level potions class),

S.H. Malfoy

* * *

Rosie (sent via. Howler),

It has come to my attention that….

Rosie how could you?

That was the only thing I asked of you…

I'll try again.

ROSE WEASLEY! My only daughter, how could you hurt me this way? Malfoy! How many boys go to your school? And how many did I tell you to stay away from? You're a smart girl. And…

I'm sure he's not a bad boy but…

I don't want to embarrass you Rosie, but it is important that…

What would your mother say!?!

What would your grandfather say!?!

If you don't break-up with him I'll…

I don't care what your Uncle Harry says that boy is a bad egg, he comes from…

No, I'm not being prejudice, but…

Just BREAK-UP WITH HIM!

* * *

---Letter Not Sent---

Scorpius Malfoy,

This is a warning. Not a threat, a promise. If you make her cry, if you do anythign to hurt her, if you so much as raise your wand against her. I WILL KILL YOU!

I have saved the world, put evil in Azkaban, had _your _father spitting up slugs for hours, faced giant spiders without fear, helped kill the Basilisk, dueled and beat your father in first year, returned Neville Longbottoms remembrall, and transfigured _your _father into a ferret.

I fear nothing, especially not you. So again I say, your days are numbered.

Ron Weasley.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy,

I will be in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Meet me at Hogshead, I would like to have the pleasure of meeting you in person.

Signed,

Ronald Weasley

* * *

**So this chapter did not go the way I wanted. I had the coolest thing which was Ron sends Scorpius a letter that gets intercepted by Draco and the two have a correspondence back and forth but they just seemed so immature that...anyway. **

**The final poll listings are:**

**Scorpius- 18**

**Alice-16**

**Neville's Son- 10**

**NO OC!- 5**

**Christine-4**

**Goyle's son-3**

**Other-1**

**This is your final day to vote and then I shall put up a NEW POll!!! *listens for applause, when recieving none walks away saddened***

**Again. Sorry this chapter is so stinky. So much homework I've been exhausted. **


	21. Advice?

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all! In honor of Valentines Day I'm giving you Scorpius/Rose. February fools! I know it's April Fools but...whatever. The point is I'm joking. **

**The Olympics have begun! GO USA! WE WILL TRIUM…I mean, may every country perform their best in our show of world -wide cooperation :). And Shauni Davis you better win that next race. I swear 12****th**** are you serious…I understand you have won gold medals in the past but that does not mean you can…**

**Enjoy the chapter XD.**

* * *

Lily is in detention and she has something to say…about everybody.

* * *

"Lily, well, I suppose you should take a seat. You can do some filing…"

"What do you usually talk about in detention, Professor?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Everyone seems to come out smiling. I mean Albus tries to get detentions with you."

"He…does…"

"Yeah, Scorpius hexed a first year just so he could get detention. Then had a fit when he was assigned detention with Filch,"

"He…did?"

"And then Rose, well she asked me for advice and then shut me up with…_I'll just ask Professor Longbottom, he'll know_"

"She did."

"Don't act stupid Professor, what do you tell people?"

"Umm.."

"Well. Why does Scorpius always have Zabini pick out his clothes now?"

"I've noticed he's been…I mean I don't know Lily."

"And why has Albus started telling everyone they look extraordinary?"

"Umm…"

"Will you give me advice?"

"On what Lily?"

"Should I go out with Zabini or Scamander?"

"Love is not my forte, Lily."

"I mean Zabini is…well…he's gorgeous. But I've known Lorcan Scamander forever and he's so nice…"

"Uh-huh"

"You're not even listening Professor."

"I am..I am..Which do you like better?"

"Lorcan in Zabini's body."

"Well, umm…"

"I suppose I could date them both."

"Umm.."

"One at a time I mean, and whoever is better at snogging…well…I'll date him permanently."

"Lily, I don't think that's a very good…"

"It's perfect, thanks Professor!"

"Lily…"

"I'll be back tomorrow Professor!"

"But your detention isn't…oh Merlin."

* * *

**Please Review. And please vote on my poll. I would love it if I could get ten reviews for this chapter. Considering I have 41 alerters it can't be that hard just to get ten reviews a chapter…please *puppy dog eyes***

**Not very funny just a feel for what has changed in 6****th**** year. Scorpius/ Rose are going out. Scorpius matches now. Albus is trying to suck-up, etc.**

**Next chapter will be umm..Well…be surprised. *cough* Scorpius *cough* and then my OC Chapter ALICE!!!**

**Show some country pride for the Olympics- in a review XD**


	22. Oops

**A/N: First of all thank you to everyone who reviewed. I asked for ten I got 24! Secondly, I'm sick. Which just means I'm not happy, anyway here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Other Notes: GO USA! GO GERMANY! And GO NORWAY! (In order from 1****st**** to 3****rd****) who is dominating the Olympics.**

* * *

"Professor."

"Scorpius."

"Black looks nice on you."

"What did you do?"

"It really brings out your eyes."

"Scorpius"

"In fact, I'm jealous of your wife, you're just that handsome."

"Scorpius Malfoy"

"You know…I wish I looked like you."

"Malfoy."

"Life would be so much easier for me."

"I'll give you ten seconds."

"Professor…"

"Nine."

"Okay, okay"

"Eight"

"I said I would tell you."

"Seven"

"Can you stop counting?"

"Six"

"Please"

"Five"

"I-got-mad-at-Albus-while-he-was-with-Alice-and-so-I-went-to-hex-him-but-I-missed-and-I-think-that-Alice's-face-will-go-back-to-normal-eventually-and-she-doesn't-look-half-bad-except-for-the-fact-that-she-has-pig-ears-coming-out-of-her-head-and-I-was-going-to-take-her-to-the-Madam-but-Albus-tried-to-hex-me-so-I-ran-to-you-and…"

"See me in detention tomorrow Scorpius,"

"REALLY! I mean…but _Professor!_"

"You're right, you have detention with Filch. Goodbye Malfoy."

"You're a rotten old bloke Professor…"

"And that will be two weeks of detention with Filch and ten points from Slytherin."

* * *

**A/N: Final notes. **

**Lily chapter was in her 4****th**** year so everyone else's 6****th**** year. Same for this chapter.**

**Next chapter Alice, and it will be better I promise because I won't be sick..hopefully :) **

**10 Reviews would be nice ;)**


	23. Just Average

**A/N: A new chapter. And after this thirteen more planned—maybe.**

**Okay so I have 52 alerters and around 15 reviews a chapter. PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: Sometimes the only boy who is really there for you is your dad. **

**Alice in her Year 5= Scorpius/Albus/Rose Year 6**

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well…about Albus."

"What about him?"

"He's really popular, and handsome, and a lot of girls like him. And I'm…well...I'm just average."

"You're not average Alice, you're beautiful."

"Every father things their daughter is beautiful dad."

"Well, you really are."

"Albus doesn't think so."

"What makes you think that?"

"He was flirting with Christine when I was standing right there, he wouldn't do that if he thought I was beautiful."

"Or maybe he's a hormone-crazed bastard who doesn't understand how special _my _daughter is."

"Or Christine is a whore, slut, bitch, and every other foul word I can think of."

"I suppose they are perfect for each other then."

"But I really like him."

"And…"

"And I want to be cooler for him."

"Alice."

"Yeah dad?"

"Albus Potter is an average boy, and if he doesn't see how amazing you are, then, that's his loss."

"You sound like my father."

"I am your father."

"I suppose you're right though…I think I know what I'm going to do."

"And what is that?"

"Hex Christine."

"I think I know what I'm going to do too."

"What?"

"Give Albus detention for hexing Malfoy."

"But that was…"

"I don't know that."

"Thanks dad."

"No one hurts my daughter, no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: Everyone knows a Christine and I really want to give her a chappie but I don't have enough room with my 35 chpt. limit I'm working with. However reviews will help me decide :)**


	24. Favoritism

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to be Fred. Yes. I am doing him. But I decided that I was going to do a continuation of the last chapter first. So without futher ado: Albus.**

**Disclaimer: Own it No**

**Dedication: I like dedicating things so this chapter is dedicated to…that random kid in my homeroom that I don't like. **

* * *

Albus Potter year 6

* * *

"I didn't do it! I didn't hex Malfoy!"

"Potter, all the odds are against you."

"But…I…Malfoy's a right git, but I didn't hex him. Alice wouldn't let me!"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. He's a damned…"

"ALBUS POTTER!"

"Slytherin…bet Rose did it!"

"And why would Rose hex Malfoy?"

"Cause she's fed up with him, and the way he always goggles over Christine."

"Like you?"

"I do…that's why I'm here isn't it? Favoritism is wrong Professor."

"And so is dating one girl while madly flirting with another."

"Well, it's not my fault, she's…well you wouldn't understand."

"Spare me, please."

"Well, are you going to give Malfoy detention for being just like me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Albus, you're here for hexing Scorpius."

"_Professor!"_

"Now, there are some tables that need cleaning."

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about saying "Professor!" once in every chapter. I'm kidding, I would never torture you guys that way. :)**

**Next chapter will be Fred. If you guys haven't please vote on my poll, I want to have an outtake up soon so I would really appreciate it. **

**Please Review :) The 230****th**** reviewer (whatever chapter they end up reviewing for) will get a one-shot of their choice as long as their choice is not Dramione :) **


	25. In My Blood

**A/N: So I've decided to take a step backwards. Away from the Scorpius, Rose, and Albus, and back to when James Potter ruled the school. Or umm…something like that.**

**Anyway here's Fred in his 7****th**** year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"So, you finally decided to get detention in your last week of seventh year."

"I didn't decide anything Professor."

"You decided to make the bathrooms sing whenever anyone used them."

"Academic magic."

"A practical joke, don't confuse the two."

"Well it's in my blood."

"And that's one excuse I'm tired of hearing. _It's in my blood, I don't have a choice_."

"Professor."

"I mean how do I get this through to you guys?"

"Get what through to us?"

"YOU'RE NOT YOUR PARENTS! Just because your father was a prankster doesn't mean you have to be one! Just because he got in trouble all the time doesn't mean you have to! Just because your father was an arse in school doesn't mean you will be! Just because your father chose the wrong path doesn't mean you will! Just because your father wasn't friends with the Potters doesn't mean you can't be…!"

"You're not talking to me anymore, are you Professor?"

"Huh…sorry Fred,"

"Had Scorpius earlier today?"

"Yeah…"

"Couldn't get through to him?"

"Nope…"

"Wish you could say that to him?"

"Yeah, Fred…yeah, I really do."

"Just in a nicer way, he's only twelve."

"Right,"

"He's not a bad kid."

"He's sweet."

"Bet he's going to be in here even more than Roxy."

"That's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Professor…you're going to get through to Malfoy, he's going to date Rose, and Scorpius and Albus will end up being friends…just watch."

"You're an optimistic little boy aren't you?"

"I'm an adult,"

"You're still a boy to me."

"Can I go now Professor?"

"Yeah get out of here Fred."

"See yah.."

"Fred."

"Yeah Professor."

"Thanks."

"Sure thing Professor. If it wasn't for you I would have left Hogwarts by now."

"That's not funny."

"But it's still true."

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking: FRED WEASLEY IS IN DETENTION WHY ISN'T IT LAUGH OUT LOUD HILARIOUS! Ummm…well I'll think of an answer to that and while I do REVIEW!**


	26. Age Difference

**A/N: The Effects of Severe Writers Block is that the writer veers off schedule and gives you a rather pointless chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Take a step back into the Second Year of Scorpius Malfoy.**

* * *

"Professor?"

"Scorpius, you don't have detention today."

"I know Professor; I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"You know Roxanne?"

"Yes, I know her, she's my student."

"Do you think she would want to go out with me?"

"WHAT!"

"Do you think Roxanne would want to go out with me?"

"Umm…Scorpius, she is a few years older than you. To be exact she's sixteen years old."

"Well, I'm twelve."

"Scorpius-"

"She might like me. Maybe she likes younger men."

"That's a bit young Scorpius, I don't think-"

"You don't think I'm handsome, do you?"

"Scorpius, you're twelve. She's sixteen. You're a very attractive boy; I just don't think that-"

"That she would ever like me, I get it."

"Now let's not be dramatic. Maybe, when you're older-"

"YOU THINK SO!"

"Maybe…but that doesn't mean-"

"Goodbye Professor."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to hold my spot for the future Professor."

"Scorpius I- oh never mind."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, pointless. I hate writers block. Next chapter will be Roxanne, Molly, Hugo, or an outtake. **


	27. Turning Over a New Leaf

**A/N: As my writer's block continues I give you:**

**Roxanne everybody, here she is in 6****th**** year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"You know Professor, I've decided to turn over a new leaf with the New Year."

"By which you mean?"

"I'm going to stop getting detention."

"You're in detention now."

"Well, after this one."

"Oh, okay."

"You don't believe me Professor, do you?"

"Considering you said the same thing last New Year, no Roxanne I don't."

"Well I'll prove you wrong Professor; you'll never see me in detention again."

"Very well. Would you like to tell me why you're in here today?"

"Some students and teachers were, err…put off by my newest experiment."

"And what is that?"

"Joke Ears."

"Umm…"

"The title may change Professor."

"What are joke-?"

"Oh Professor, don't be so idiotic, they are ear tips that tell you jokes in class. Umm...I suppose some are a bit err…bawdy?"

"By which you mean vulgar, disgusting-"

"Only to teachers Professor, the students laugh. They aren't that bad anyway. They mostly just insult people. Anyway with James's help-"

"You enlisted your cousin! So now I'm going to see two of you in detention constantly!"

"Oh calm yourself Professor, James doesn't get in trouble often, and I, well I'm turning over a new leaf…remember."

"Yes I remember."

"And you still don't believe me."

"I've seen you in here too many times Roxanne."

"Just you wait Professor. You'll be groveling at my feet for forgiveness when this is all said and done…in a theoretical sense of course. It would be rather awkward for you to grovel at my feet."

"We'll see. Meanwhile do you mind actually doing something while you're in here?"

"By which you mean?"

"Those papers need filing, those tables need washing, and you can always write lines."

"I suppose so."


	28. Destroyed Future

**A/N: I've determined the only way to get over Writer's Block is to write so here is:**

**Molly Weasley, in Year 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

"Doth mine eyes deceive me?"

"That's not funny Professor."

"Ahh, but it is."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"What did you do?"

"I hexed McLaggen."

"And why did you do that?"

"He had the nerve to call my dad a traitor, my father was not a traitor."

"No, he wasn't."

"So I hexed him, and it's going to mess up my ability to get a job in the Ministry now, even if I am Head Girl."

"Molly, I don't think that it will-"

"Who wants to hire a juvenile delinquent?"

"Don't you think you're going a bit too far? Teddy was in detention loads of times."

"But he is training to be an auror like both of his parents. Everyone would be honored to have Teddy Lupin in the auror department, especially Uncle Harry who runs the thing."

"And your father-"

"Never gets elected as Minister of Magic no matter how many times he runs."

"Molly-"

"Face it Professor, I'm going to become a bum on the street after this, probably working at some shop in Knockturn Alley."

"You are clearly over-exaggerating."

"Your future isn't at stake Professor."

"Yes, but my sanity is. Sit down and write 'I will not hex other students' fifty times and then you may leave."

"You're too lenient Professor. But very well."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. Next chapter will be well I have planned an outtake which has already been written but if you would rather have Hugo then I may be able to put something together. **


	29. Outtake: All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: Scorpius and Albus in detention together will Professor Longbottom. Not all dialogue Year 6**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Except for what I do own.**

* * *

Like all of Neville Longbottom's fool proof plans, this one was going horribly wrong.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with _Malfoy."_

"At least I'm not a self-righteous bastard like you are _Potter"_

"No, you're just an annoying suck-up who doesn't know when to shut-up!"

"Potter. Malfoy. Sit!" Neville Longbottom's voice was dangerous, and so the two boys took seats on opposite sides of the room but continued to shoot daggers at one another with their eyes.

"Now. You are both here together so that I can get some sense of WHY you both feel the need to hex each other in the hallways."

"It's Malfoy's fault."

"My fault! You tortured me on the first day of school! You lied to me for half the year! And it's MY fault!"

"I tried to be your friend, and you said piss off. I thought it was the truth, but it wasn't and you kept running back for information anyway. It is all your fault!

"You're just jealous!"

"And you're an idiot!"

"That's why I actually managed to get into N.E.W.T. level classes while the only ones you qualified for were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Charms, and that's only because the teachers are biased."

"Don't give me that line of-"

"It's not a line of anything _Potter, _it's true."

"Nobody likes me because daddy was a Death Eater. Boo-hoo, nobody cares by all rights your dad should have been dead if mine hadn't of saved him-!"

He didn't finish because Scorpius Malfoy tackled him to the ground slamming his fist into the other boy's face.

"I'm going to kill you Potter!"

"Potter. Malfoy." Neville interrupted by jumping between the boys and pushing them apart. But Albus already had a bloody nose, and Scorpius's ears were bright red. As for Neville his whole face was flushed from the strain of holding them back.

"Bastard."

"Douche."

"Death Eater."

"Scar-head."

"I'll kill you one of these days Malfoy."

"I'll kill you first don't worry Potter. I actually could."

"So you're admitting to being a Death Eater. Going to marry another pure-blood and have a squib. Gonna break up with Rose since she's a half-blood, and you can't flirt with Christine anymore, what is it you guys call people like her oh right, _mudbloods."_

Silence fell over the room and Neville Longbottom pulling out his wand sent both boys flying in different directions.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL SEE ME IN DETENTION TOMORROW! AND I WILL BE HAVING A CONFERENCE WITH YOUR PARENTS!"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**

**Next Chapter will be the outtake Part II: Parent/Teacher Conference. **


	30. Oblivious

**A/N: So. Parent/Teacher Conference is for now on hold, due to lack of any real progress. So here's a classic for you**

**Scorpius 6****th**** year.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Professor."

"This is becoming a bit of a common occurrence for you Scorpius- popping in my room in the middle of the night."

"Well, I have a question for you?"

"What sort of question?"

"Why are girls so sensitive?"

"What are you talking about Scorpius. If you insist on interrupting me, then I will require you to explain yourself."

"Rose. I didn't mean to insult her."

"What did you say?"

"She asked me to tell her the truth."

"What did you say?"

"Just that she was looking slightly more plump than usual."

"YOU DID NO-"

"But she asked me if she was fat and she wasn't. Just plump. Plump's not an insult."

"Go to bed Scorpius."

"But now she won't talk to me."

"I wonder why?"

"That's what I'm asking you, why?"

"Maybe because you insulted her."

"But I didn't. I just answered her question. I don't know why she was upset."

"I'm going to say this once, and only once."

"Alright."

"You called Rose fat."

"I didn't though."

"That's how it seemed to her."

"But, just a question Professor. How is calling someone fat a bad thing?"

* * *

**A/N: In case you haven't noticed my writer's block has gotten very bad. Either way a chapter this stinky in well, hopefully next will be better. Please review. Sorry it took me so long. And if it works out next chapter will be Lily. How did her little Zabini and Lovegood experiment work out. **


	31. Backfired Plan

**A/N: Okay here is Lily in her 4****th**** year which puts Rose/Scorpius/Albus in year 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Detention again Lily? I was hoping you would-"

"I have a question for you. Or a statement rather."

"Lily-"

"Your plan didn't work."

"What plan?"

"Don't act stupid Professor. You know how you said I should date both of them and then-"

"Lily. I never said that. You came up with that by yourself."

"Classic male response."

"Excuse me Miss Potter!?!"

"Well it is, the plan failed so pin it on the woman. It's a case of sexism. And I won't tolerate it."

"And I suppose in your mind disrespecting a teacher is not a problem. And neither is dating two boys and seeing which one is better at snogging before you decide which to date?"

"Not if it means breaking the status quo and crushing sexism where it stands. Besides Professor you are avoiding my statement. YOUR PLAN DIDN'T WORK!"

"I think you are forgetting that it was _your _plan-"

"Now neither one will speak to me. Zabini is dating Christine now-the slut-"

"And I suppose what you were doing was extremely virtuous-"

"And Lorcan. Well he gave me this whole speech about how disappointed he is in me and he thought I was a better…blah…blah…blah….he even compared me to Christine. Can you believe that Professor? He compared _me _to Christine."

"I'm so surprised."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm Professor. It's your fault I'm in this situation, so, what should I do?"

"I think…you should start cleaning those tables. They are pretty dirty and then you can write 'I will not disrespect my teachers' fifty times and then you can brood over losing Gryffindor 20 points."

"But Professor-!"

"I would get started if I were you."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. 10 reviews would be nice :) **


	32. Outtake: ParentTeacher Conference

**A/N: Parent/Teacher Conference not my best I will admit it but enjoy. I tried hard to keep it as simply all dialogue. But it got confusing, quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Draco: **"Mr. Longbottom."

**Neville: **"Mr. Malfoy."

**Harry: **"Mr. Longbottom."

**N:** "Mr. Potter."

**D: **"What is it this time?"

**H:** "Yes, what is it Neville?"

**N: **"Your children were fighting in my classroom, they hex each other in the hallways it-"

**D: **"Sounds like character building to me. Mr. Longbottom, now if that's it-"

**N: **"Sit down."

**H:** "Mr. Longbottom I think that what Mr. Malfoy is saying is that…well I'm not exactly sure."

**D: **"I'm saying that this is entirely unnecessary."

**N:** "Your children were brawling in my classroom. And using the most vulgar titles."

**D: **"Like what?"

**N: **"You could at least try to be interested Mr. Malfoy!"

**H: **"Yes. Like What Mr. Longbottom. I too am interested to know."

**N:** "Well. Your two children seem to be the only people in this school who are stuck in the past. And only with each other need I point out."

**D: **"Then keep them apart, are we finished?"

**N: **"NO! Please humor me and pretend you have some interest in your son."

**D: **"Of course I'm interested in my son. I just think that it may be a bit too late to do anything about him. In case you haven't noticed he is sixteen years old. What do you want me to do?"

**N: **"Reprimand him."

**D: **"Now it is your turn to humor me, Mr. Longbottom. How am I supposed to do that?"

**N: **"He's _your _son."

**D: **"And he's _your _student. Give him detention or something."

**N: **"They started fighting, in detention."

**D: **"Then employ some more medieval methods. Can I leave now?"

**N: **"NO MR. MALFOY! I don't think you realize how serious this is."

**H: **"Frankly, Mr. Longbottom. I agree with Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps if you could shed some light on exactly what they are doing then we could…arrange something."

**N: **"Well, Mr. Potter. Your son thinks it's okay to use words that are not exactly permissible in proper society. And Scorpius feels that he can hex anyone who insults him. Which over the years has become limited to simply Albus."

**D: **"Once again, I ask Mr. Longbottom…why are we here? A hex never hurt anyone and words are simply that, words."

**N: **"Mr. Malfoy, I think that _you _of all people would understand the problem with calling people 'mudbloods'"

**D: **"Scorpius doesn't use words like that."

**N:** "No. But Albus does."

**D:** "You're not making any sense why would Albus call Scorpius a _mudblood. _Potter's son's inability to use words in proper context hardly matters to me."

**N: **"MR. MALFOY! Albus used it when calling Scorpius a Death Eater!"

**D: **"Again what Potter's son does is not my problem."

**H: **"Well neither is it my problem when Malfoy's son hexes people."

**N: **"TALK TO THEM!"

**D: **"Mr. Longbottom"

**H: **"Mr. Longbottom."

**D: **"I think what you are failing to realize is that Scorpius-"

**H:** "And Albus-"

**D: **"Are almost adults. There is very little we can do."

**H:** "It is regrettable that they feel the need to dwell in the past of course Neville, but-"

**D: **"But unfortunately that is their decision."

**N: **"I think I shall contact your wives instead. Maybe they will show a bit more interest."

**D: **"That's not necessary Mr. Longbottom. Scorpius will be home next week for Christmas. I'll talk to him."

**H: **"And Albus can go a few weeks without a riding broom."

**D: **"I'll work something up."

**H: **"As will I"

**D: **"Nothing to worry about Mr. Longbottom"

**N: **"And that's what I like to hear."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is **


	33. Not Half Bad

**A/N: I know, a lot of you guys wanted the wives, I'm sorry but I have something else for you instead. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do declare that nothing is mine.**

* * *

"Albus, I don't have time right now. I have a - "

"Professor, I've been thinking - "

"Class in a few minutes and - "

"About Scorpius, he's - "

"I need to get - "

"Not that bad."

"WHAT!"

"Scorpius Malfoy isn't half- bad."

"Whoever is using the polyjuice potion to trick me into thinking you're Albus - !"

"It's really me Professor."

"Rose. Rose this isn't funny. I know you're the only one smart enough - "

"Professor!"

"Or are you Scorpius, you could have done it - "

"Do you think I would let him near my hair?"

"Albus?"

"You sound shocked. I've been saying that for - "

"I'm sorry, when a kid that looks like Albus says that Scorpius Malfoy isn't half- bad I feel a bit of disbelief!"

"Well it's true."

"Can I ask what made you come to that conclusion?"

"It's just I've been watching him. And sure we get into rows a lot, but he's really nice to everyone else. Especially Lily. If he wasn't dating Rose I'd be concerned."

"So you've changed your mind about him?"

"No, he's still a prat. He's just a nicer one."

"Baby steps Albus. Baby steps."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter follows Parent/Teacher Conference. I wrote it to set the stage for year 7. Sorry it's not funny. **


	34. Finding Love

**A/N: IMPORTANT: My original 35 chapter limit (which I decided upon of my own accord) has been extended to 40 chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Welcome to Year 7. **

**This is Lily in Her year 5**

* * *

"Professor?"

"Yeah."

"I think I've found the secret."

"Of?"

"Of it."

"Mighty vague aren't we? Don't try to sound ominous just tell me."

"Of love Professor."

"You're fifteen, you don't even know what love is."

"Sure I do. And I found it."

"Where?"

"In Lysander."

"I though you loved Lorcan."

"I did, but I'm over him. Lysander is better looking anyway."

"They are identical twins!"

"Oh Professor. I can tell the difference."

"So you never mix them up?"

"No."

"And you're sure it's Lysander."

"Yes."

"So if I were to show you a picture you could – "

"No."

"No?"

"No. If you showed me a picture I couldn't tell the difference."

"But when they're walking around - ?"

"Of course."

"So you could never be tricked into thinking you were dating Lysander when it was really Lorcan posing as Lysander."

"Yes, I mean no…I mean urggh!"

"So?"

"I hate you Professor. And this is completely unrelated. This is about – "

"Love."

"Exactly."

"Which you don't understand."

"Exac – I'm leaving Professor."

"Ahh…but you forget. You're in detention."

"No I'm not."

"You are now. Sit. You can write lines 'I will not argue with my teachers' to start with."

"Fine but I still hate you."

"And I'll take five points away from Gryffindor."

**

* * *

**

A/N: So as previously said we are in year 7 which will be done in 6 chapters.

**If I get up to 400 reviews in the next 3 chapters then I will take requests for the outtake to follow**


	35. An Angry Weasley

A/N: So here is some Rose for you. In seventh year following "Miscommunication" check back to that chapter if you are confused

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Professor!"

"Merlin, Rose! What is it that you want?"

"I want to know why I got a Howler from my father!"

"How would I know that Rose?"

"What did Scorpius say to you?"

"I can't disclose such things; we've been through this before Rose."

"Professor! He's not going to care. I don't care. And Merlin knows you don't! Don't I have any privacy?"

"He's your boyfriend. Ask him."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"I can't Rose; it would be breaking his trust. I'm sor—"

"Don't say sorry Professor! The letter mentioned information that YOU sent my father!"

"Rose I can't have you yelling—"

"About the Room of Requirement!"

"Rose. I'm not going to tell you, and if you keep yelling I am going to be forced to take away house points."

"Fine. I'll leave. It's time to wring the baby ferret's neck anyway!"

_About 10 Min Later. Scorpius is sitting in the Slytherin Common Room wondering how Rose just got in._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"What did you say to Professor Longbottom?"

"Why are you yelling Rose? All I did was…well it's not all _that_ important."

"What did you say about the Room of Requirement?"

"Really Rose it's –"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Ididn'tmeantosayanythingRoseIswear. Professor Longbottom said you were, well you know err…expecting and I got scared and words came out I don't really remember them. And I'm sorry!"

"Clearly, I'm not expecting you idiot."

"Well I know that now –"

"What would you have done…if I was expecting?"

"Well, just between you and me. I probably would have run for it."

"YOU SELFISH PRAT!"

"Well that way I'd still be alive."

"That's all that matters, that you're alive, you idiot – "

"OW! That hurt, why did you slap me?"

"A better question is why do I tolerate you?"

"Because you love me."

"Because you have money."

"That's cold."

"So is abandoning your pregnant girlfriend!"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**

**And again if I total to 400 reviews I will take requests for the next chapter.**


	36. Beautiful

**A/N: Dominique. Though I'm not sure her age in relation to everyone else I will for this chapter have Dominique in year 5, just for kicks. **

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

"Professor?"

"Hello, Dominique. Do you have detention?"

"Err…no. You see…well…I heard everyone talking and…"

"And what?"

"They said you were good at giving advice."

"I've been told."

"Well, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why am I not as pretty as Victoire?"

"You're plenty pretty, who told you that?"

"Well. No one said it but…well…when Victoire was here everyone loved her and me, well. No one ever gives me a second glance."

"No one meaning -"

"BOYS! Professor, BOYS!"

"Right."

"Well, maybe -"

"Don't say I should look inside myself Professor, I want to be beautiful, not have a good heart."

"Well you're both Dominique. You have a good heart, and you're a very pretty girl. And when you're confident in yourself then -"

"Then other people will see my beauty. I know…I know…I thought you gave _good _advice."

"Alright. You're a beautiful girl Dominique and if the boys you know don't see it then they're idiots unworthy of your attention."

"Much better!"

"I need a new job."

"No Professor, you're great exactly where you are."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. I will try and make next chapter funny.**

**Oh and a note I'm getting this in reviews NO! Rose is not pregnant. **


	37. Equals Now

**A/N: Scorpius year 7**

**Disclaimer: Own it, NO.**

**I HAVE PUT UP A POLL FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

"Hey, Professor."

"I suppose I shouldn't even bother asking why you felt the need to burst in."

"I just came to say hello."

"It's midnight."

"I know that, I'm not tired."

"GET OUT!"

"You know Professor, you don't have to be so rude. I'm seventeen now, I'm as good as your equal."

"My WHAT!"

"Equal. We're both adults."

"For some reason this conversation seems oddly familiar."

"Well we've never had it before. Whoever agreed with me though is a bloody genius."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Neville Longbottom."

"You have detention."

"You can't give me detention, we're equals remember."

"We are not equals. I AM YOUR TEACHER! YOU ARE MY SUBORDINATE - !"

"Calm down. You're going to have a heart attack or some other strange Muggle illness. You're getting old Neville. You're over the hill. You're -"

"GET OUT SCORPIUS!

"Okay. Okay. But you're going to miss me when I graduate. You're going to say: _I wish I had been nicer to Scorpius_. I know you will Pro- Nev-."

"GET OUT!"

"I'm leaving."

"And you have detention tomorrow."

"Whatever, Neville."

"And that's ten points from Slytherin."

"That's not fair Professor!"

"That's what I like to hear."


	38. Yes, Scorpius It Does Matter

**A/N: Second to Final Chapter of Professor! The poll wanted Scorpius/Rose so here is Scorpius/Rose**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing **

* * *

**Scorpius and Rose with a different twist**

* * *

*Somewhere on Hogwarts grounds Rose Weasley and a random Slytherin Boy*

"So I heard you and Malfoy are going out?"

"What alerted you? The past three years or the fact that he was just here and we were snogging."

"I think it was the snogging."

"You're thick."

"Well, how am I supposed to know?"

"You're in Slytherin, aren't you."

"Yeah. But Malfoy doesn't talk about you that much. He spends more time talking about Christine."

*A Bit Later in the Slytherin Common Room Scorpius and Rose*

"You talk about _Christine, _Scorpius, but not me?"

"Hello, Rose it's nice to see you too. Would you like to tell me how you got into the Slytherin Common Room?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Occasionally. I talk about Christine, but I also mention you."

"You MENTION me! I'm your girlfriend and you spend more time talking about that – that- that slut!"

"That's not very nice Rose."

"Not very nice! Not very nice! I'll show you not very nice!"

*Later in the Herbology Room Professor Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy*

"Hello, Scorpius."

"Professor Longbottom."

"Why is your hair -?"

"Rose hexed me. Apparently it won't come out for a week."

"You're not going to cry are you."

"MY HAIR IS PINK!"

"Yes. It is, but -."

"But what? Rose turned my hair pink all because I '_talk about Christine more than I talk about her.'"_

"Do you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"You should've been born a girl, Professor."

"That will be ten points from Slytherin."

"So you're offended, it must be cause you're in denial."

*A Bit Later back in the Slytherin Common Room Scorpius and the Random Slytherin Boy from Before*

"You told Rose I talk about Christine more than her?"

"I…it sorta slipped out."

"_Slipped out! _Well then, we can't let that happen again, can we."

*Back in the Herbology Classroom Scorpius Malfoy and Professor Longbottom*

"You sealed a housemate's mouth shut, Scorpius."

"I know Professor, write lines."

"No. Put on some earmuffs and go repot those mandrakes."

"You're being unfair."

"Maybe you shouldn't have called me a girl."

"I didn't mean it like -."

"Now, Scorpius."

"Ass -."

"And don't make me take anymore points from Slytherin."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Please Review**

**Raise your hand if you're confused. Personally, I loved writing that one. **


	39. Dreams and Muggle Holidays

**A/N: This will be a really long author's note. This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story in all of its ups and downs especially you reviewers I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer I own Nothing**

**Summary: In which Neville has a dream that it is seventeen years later only to wake up to a terrifying reality.**

* * *

**Scorpius and Neville**

* * *

_"Scorpius Malfoy! What are you doing here?"_

_"You didn't hear, Professor."_

_"Hear what?"_

_"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"We'll get to see each other every day from now on."_

_"Scorpius -!"_

_"And I can finally call you Neville, Professor. Because we're equals now."_

_"SCORPIUS!"_

_"Aren't you excited?"_

_"Excited."_

_"Yeah!"_

_"OF COURSE I'M NOT EXCITED! YOU..AND ME….WE….WE….WE'RE WORKING TOGETHER?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Tell me you're lying."_

_"No such luck, Neville. We are working together now."_

_"What did you just call me?"_

_"Neville. We're equals now, remember."_

_"DETENTION!"_

_"You can't give me detention."_

_"I'll write your parents!"_

_"Good luck with that."_

_"Fine, ten points from Slytherin."_

_"You can't do that!"_

_"Sure I can. I'm still a teacher here."_

_"Well so am I!"_

_"And I'm head of Gryffindor House."_

_"Well I'm head of Slytherin. Ten Points from Gryffindor."_

_"Ten Points! Nooooooooooo -!"_

_"_Professor Longbottom."

"Scorpius. You're only seventeen."

"Yes, Professor."

"And you're not the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"No, Professor. Are you sick."

"No. I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I thought I should be the first one to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well. Albus is too scared to tell you."

"TELL ME WHAT!"

"It's about him and Alice."

"What about them?"

"I'm just the messenger remember that."

"What is it, Scorpius?"

"Well, you see...I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it."

"Alice is..umm...wel...she's...pregnant."

"WHAT! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ARE YOU SURE? SCORPIUS YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME. I"M GOING TO KILL ALBUS! I'll KILL HIM! I'll -!"

"Hey Professor, look at the calendar."

"It's April first, so what?"

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! It's a Muggle Holiday. You tell someone a really outrageous joke and I decided this was perfect since you convinced me that -."

"DETENTION!"

* * *

**A/N: Again thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciated it so much without you guys this story never would have lasted so long. Please review and if you've enjoyed this story add me to your author alerts. There is definitley more coming. **


End file.
